Within the Pages
by RossLover2012
Summary: From the point of view of Ally in her diary entries, we learn how she copes with tragic news and decides she must live her life to the fullest, no matter how difficult that may be. With the help of someone unexpected, she realizes that she doesn't have to go through it alone. OOC! Auslly.


September 15th 2012

Dear Diary,

I try to wake up every day with a smile on my face, even though I'm the farthest thing from happy. But I'd rather pretend that everything's going to be okay, than sit here and mope for the rest of my time on this earth.

This morning, I had to force my smile for two reasons. I'm tired of being in this hospital. I want to be back home, sleep in my own bed, cuddle with my golden retriever George. But it seems like every day I'm further and further away from getting out of here. And the second reason, everyone on this floor has been gossiping about Austin Moon coming to visit today.

I'm not saying that I don't like him; I have all of his songs on my mp3 player. I just hate when they have celebrities come and see all of us. I don't like being anybody's charity case. I don't want people to feel bad for me or feel like they have to spend time with me just because I have cancer.

All morning I wished that he would skip my room. I almost made my own 'do not disturb' sign. But when I started grabbing art supply's out of my backpack my mother began to question me, and then if I told her what I was doing I would have gotten a lecture, and I've heard plenty of those.

My mother went off to do some grocery shopping just minutes before Austin arrived at the hospital. How did I know he arrived? Well, my room has a nice view of one of the main entrances and I saw a dark SUV pulled up. Then out came body guards, and then the blonde haired pop star. I didn't know why he needed that many body guards. I mean most of the kids here are too sick to jump him. I could have if I wanted to, and I didn't want to, believe me.

I knew he was close to my room when I heard my 'neighbor' Julie squeal. She's the biggest Austin Moon fan there is, and my god it can get very annoying. But I listen to her anyway because I'm not the type to crush any little girls dream.

Eventually, my door opened and in he walked, smiling, "Hello." He said to me.

I sat down on my bed and crossed my legs and made the most unimpressed face I could and said, "Hi."

I saw his whole expression change at that moment. I don't know what caused the sudden change. Maybe he was shocked at how unimpressed I was with him already, maybe he even found me rude. Maybe, he thought I looked really ugly and skinny. But it couldn't be that because he knew he was going to a hospital with all of these sick kids so if he was judging us by looks, he's a real jerk.

"I'm Austin." He said simply before sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

"I know." I said back. And then the whole room went silent and I realized that I shouldn't come off as this much of a female dog so I said, "I'm Ally."

"It's nice to meet you." He said, and I wondered if he really meant it.

He was dressed a lot more causal than I expected. He almost looked like a normal person. But I don't remember normal kids at my school being as attractive as he is. He had a black tee shirt on and plain dark blue jeans and he wears the same messy hair look that he has in all of Julie's posters.

"So this is awkward." I said to him after a few silent minutes.

And then he laughed, and it was kind of cute, "Well usually when I meet girls they shower me with questions and want to take pictures with me." I then rolled my eyes and apologized for being grumpy.

He then got this sad look on his face and I knew what was coming. He was going to say what everyone says, I understand. But in reality they don't understand. They don't understand how I feel or what I'm going through because they aren't me, and I wouldn't want them to be me.

But instead he said, "I like you."

And then I was the one with the change of expression. Like, what the hell? I just looked at him and tilted my head to the side and he laughed and proceeded to change the subject, "So how long are you in here for?"

"It sounds like I'm doing time in jail or something, which is accurate." I say to him and he laughs. But instead of saying something else he waits for a response.

So I shrugged at him and told him I got out soon. In which his face lit up because he thought that that was good news. Because usually when you're going to be released from the hospital you get to go home and its good news, it makes everyone happy.

And then after some small chat, he left and went on to the other rooms and later on I watched him get back into that same SUV and leave. And then of course, Julie came running in, freaking out and showing me her signed CD of his. I smiled and looked at it and told her how happy I was for her. She asked me how I liked meeting him and I made up a complete fantasy story which made her mouth drop with awe. She's too adorable to disappoint, and if I told her what really happened she would have yelled at me for being so boring.

She's been in the hospital for the past two months, and even though she's ten and I'm fifteen, we are going through the same types of things so we understand each other. I'm not going to shove her aside because of our age differences. I hate when people do that. Like at my school, all of the older kids picked on us freshmen when we first started, but then the older kids started being nicer to me when they found out I got sick, which I hated. Because knowing that someone didn't like you before and then they suddenly like you, you can't really ever trust them, can you?

Anyway, that's how my day went. I'm getting tired now, and the nurse needs me to get ready for my cat scan. So I'll talk to you tomorrow.

-Ally.


End file.
